


Wait don't take your hat off yet

by Mischieftess



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Just a taste, Uniform Fetish, Vignette, Waverly is a power bottom, Wayhaught - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 16:14:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12214323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischieftess/pseuds/Mischieftess
Summary: Waverly has a uniform fetish. Nicole has a Waverly fetish. It's a match made in Purgatory.





	Wait don't take your hat off yet

“You know,” Waverly is gorgeous in the afternoon sun, _well she’s gorgeous all of the time but especially when lit up like this, grinning at some clever thought she’s about to share_ , “I have really enjoyed learning the ropes with your e-quip-ment at the station.”  _Uh._ Nicole inhales funny and chokes out a few coughs, her girlfriend’s smile growing impish as she looks her over in the apartment kitchen.

“In fact, I’m starting to understand this big utility belt of yours, it can carry so many useful things,” nimble fingers slide down between the shirt over her stomach and said belt, hooking snugly into it and towing her forward as this tiny woman backs up to the counter with mischief in her eyes. Prickles of aroused lightning dance across the officer’s skin, coalescing in her lower back and lower still in the front, as she can’t help but stagger forward dumbly.

“But you know what I would really appreciate?” Waverly reaches down and peels off her dress, flinging it away and Nicole has no urge to see where it dropped because her girl is naked and hopping onto the counter, spreading her legs, _oh god_ and, as Nicole’s stunned focus drops down from those tightly puckered nipples along the creamy skin of her stomach to the tiny blonde hairs sprinkled across the path from her belly button south, _fuck_ , she sees a hand once again in her belt and pulling until the buckle is almost rubbing against spread, glistening flesh.

Nicole swallows and wrenches her eyes back up, her mouth dry and lips hanging open slightly. Waverly quirks her lips in a smug smirk and wraps her legs around her prey, resting her heels on her lover’s butt and pulling her in tight until their noses almost touch. She arches her back and Nicole’s eyebrows pull together at the pressure she can feel against her belt, the thought that her girlfriend’s cunt is painting the leather dark, the cold metal tingling against bare sensitive pussy. Waverly pants into Nicole’s mouth, “you, right now, in this uniform, handcuffing and fucking me until I scream myself hoarse with your name.”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I just watched all of this show in like 4 days (while supposed to be doing something else) and felt inspired to write this little tease. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
